Tú, que me diste la fuerza para luchar
by Nura de Mithlond
Summary: Breve fanfic sobre el tiempo que Nanoha pasó recuperándose de sus heridas. Porque no luchó sola para volver a caminar y volar, porque Fate estuvo a su lado. Leve NanoFate que tienen 11 años xD .
1. Broken Wings

**TÚ, QUE ME DISTE LA FUERZA PARA LUCHAR**

**BROKEN WINGS**

Creo que el primer recuerdo que tengo de cuando desperté en aquella cama de hospital con el cuerpo insensibilizado e incapaz de moverme, es el sentimiento de rabia que me invadió; rabia porque antes de que el médico de la TSAB me lo dijera, yo ya sabía que algo se había roto en mi interior, que tal vez mi vida había cambiado para siempre; y sus palabras más tarde no hicieron más que confirmar mis miedos; no volvería a andar, no volvería a volar y ya no habría más magia para mí, todo lo que conocía desde hacía dos años dejaría de existir, mi mundo se desmoronaba, hundiéndome en la desesperación, mientras la rabia me desgarraba por dentro; sólo saber que había protegido a mis compañeros y amigos me traía algo de consuelo en aquellos días, los más oscuros de mi corta vida, cuando sonreír ante los que venían a verme era la más dura de las pruebas; contener las lágrimas que ardían en mis ojos, decirles que todo iría bien, que no tenían que preocuparse por mí… era lo peor. Sólo había alguien entre ellos con quien podía dejar de fingir, permitir que la rabia y el miedo salieran y llorar liberando mis lágrimas, mientras sus cálidos brazos me envolvían y sostenían hasta que el llanto cesaba; no me decía muchas palabras, porque sabía que su silencio me reconfortaba más que los huecos ánimos que ya no necesitaba. Más que mis padres, más que mis hermanos y más que mis otros amigos, era la presencia de Fate-chan y su calidez la que poco a poco fueron devolviéndome las fuerzas y las ganas para luchar, para abandonar aquella cama de hospital y la silla de ruedas a la que estaba atada. Sin ti, Fate-chan, nunca lo habría conseguido…

—Nanoha…

—¿Hm?

—¿Dónde estás? —me volví para ver aquella sonrisa que conseguía disipar todas las sombras de mi corazón.

—Ah… gomen, Fate-chan, sólo estaba pensando en… —sentí arder mis mejillas—… en lo mucho que agradezco que vengas a verme casi todos los días.

El rostro de Fate-chan también se sonrojó levemente.

—No tienes nada que agradecerme —su mano tomó una de las mías y la apretó tiernamente. Le devolví la sonrisa.

Estábamos en el jardín del hospital, en Mid-Childa, sentadas bajo el único cerezo que se alzaba en uno de los extremos del lugar; sus sakura hacía tiempo que habían desaparecido, eran los primeros días de verano, la tarde caía lánguidamente sobre nosotras, una suave brisa mecía las ramas de los árboles, aliviando el calor. Mis ojos volvieron al límpido cielo azul, al lugar que tanto añoraba; por encima de andar, volar era lo que más deseaba, pero aquella era una meta aún demasiado lejana.

—No te sobre esfuerces, Nanoha, poco a poco, es lo que han dicho los médicos.

La capacidad de Fate-chan para leer en mis pensamientos era algo que ya no me sorprendía. Volví mis ojos a su rostro.

—Lo sé, es sólo que desearía que todo fuese más rápido. —Porque odiaba sentirme como un pájaro con las alas rotas.

—Siempre tan impaciente, apenas acabas de recuperarte de las heridas más graves que tenías. Lo primero es la rehabilitación de tus piernas y de tu poder mágico.

—Hmmm… —solté un largo suspiro—. Cómo sea, la semana que viene empezaré con los ejercicios de piernas.

—Pareces animada, eso es bueno.

—Sí. Me he propuesto no darme por vencida, pase lo que pase no me rendiré. No… no volveré a dejarme llevar por la desesperación. —Sé que mi sonrisa resultó triste, porque Fate-chan pasó uno de sus brazos por mis hombros.

Desesperación… mis pensamientos volvieron a vagar a los primeros días que pasé consciente tras salir del coma; mis padres y hermanos se turnaban para estar conmigo y no dejarme sola ni un minuto, mis amigos venían a visitarme siempre que podían y la Administración lo permitía; sentía su calor, pero también veía el dolor que les provocaba verme así en el fondo de sus ojos. Me moría por dentro, pero delante de ellos trataba de ser la misma de siempre… creo que nunca les engañé del todo. Sólo cuando estaba con Fate-chan o completamente sola en aquel cuarto me permitía arrastrar por la desesperación, por el dolor de mis heridas, por la ausencia de mis alas, por todo lo que pensaba que había perdido. Y entonces su suave voz y sus brazos y la calma que sólo ella era capaz de transmitirme. Nunca me presionó para que luchara por levantarme de aquella cama, no le hacía falta hacerlo y sé que tampoco quería, pues debía ser yo la que tomase la decisión por mi misma, la que finalmente reuniera hasta la última de mis fuerzas y las enfocase en el único deseo que había comenzada a arder en mi corazón, volver a andar, recuperar mi magia y alzarme en el cielo que tanto amaba de nuevo. Y ella estaría allí para seguir dándome su apoyo, para abrazarme cuando lo necesitará, para animarme si desfallecía. No podía pedirle nada más.

—Creo que ya es la hora de volver —dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Sí. ¿Vendrás mañana? —Se levantó y poniéndose a mi espalda, comenzó a empujar la silla de ruedas de vuelta al edificio.

—Mañana tengo una misión, si todo va bien, el domingo pasaré todo el día contigo. Arisa y Suzuka también vendrán, mi madre consiguió un permiso para ellas.

—Bien —realmente me hacía feliz; ahora, cuando por fin empezaría la parte dura de la rehabilitación, necesitaba del apoyo de mis amigos—. Hayate-chan me dijo que intentaría venir también.

Las puertas automáticas de la entrada se abrieron silenciosamente, algunas de las enfermeras y médicos nos saludaban al vernos pasar.

—¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

—No, mis padres vendrán mañana, así que ya les he pedido un montón de cosas.

En mi habitación, con la ayuda de Fate-chan, me subí a la cama; casi era la hora de que ella se fuera y eso de alguna forma me apenaba, aunque no estaría sola, aquella noche mi hermana se quedaría conmigo; de nuevo había sido Lindy-san la que había conseguido que parte mi familia pudiese quedarse en Mid-Childa mientras yo terminaba de recuperarme.

—Buenas tardes —la voz de mi hermana llegó desde la puerta mientras entraba en el cuarto—. Ah, Fate-san, todavía estás aquí.

—Hola, Miyuki-san. Ya me iba, creo que la hora de visitas terminó hace rato, sólo que las enfermeras son muy amables y me dejan quedarme más tiempo.

—Eso es porque saben lo importante que eres para Nanoha-chan

—Ah… —Fate-chan pareció no saber qué contestar y sólo se sonrojó, creo que mis mejillas no andaban lejos tampoco de aquel rubor—. Etto… yo me voy ya, te veré el domingo, Nanoha, y ya sabes no te sobre esfuerces. —Sus ojos me miraron severos.

—No lo haré —sonreí—. Y tú ten cuidado en la misión.

—Sí. Ja ne.

Mi mejor amiga se fue y aunque mi hermana estaba allí, no sé por qué sentí la habitación algo menos cálida.

La rehabilitación fue dura, la batalla más difícil que había librado, lenta y dolorosamente mis piernas aprendieron de nuevo a caminar; perdí la cuenta de las veces que caí al suelo para volver a levantarme apretando los dientes, del dolor que recorría cada fibra de mi ser, de las veces que sólo una mirada de aquellos ojos carmesí hacía que mis ganas de abandonar desaparecieran como si nunca hubiesen cruzado por mi mente.

Me marqué como objetivo ganar "pequeñas" batallas para poder ganar aquella guerra contra la desesperanza y la rendición, primero volvería a andar, luego vendría mi magia y después… después los cielos volverían a ser míos. Paso a paso, sería otra vez yo y los días en el hospital se tornarían lejanos recuerdos.

Aquel verano se fue entero entre mi habitación y el gimnasio del hospital, no hubo para mí ni Tanabata ni Bon Odori, ni playa, ni paseos a la orilla del mar y fuegos artificiales. Y habrían sido días más tristes si Fate-chan no hubiese estado allí conmigo; muchas veces le insistí en que volviera a Uminari y disfrutará de aquellos festivales, de sus vacaciones, que no se preocupara por mí, pero ella simplemente negaba con la cabeza y venía día tras día para estar conmigo, para animarme, para dejarme descansar en su regazo cuando ya no me quedaban más fuerzas.

Y aunque se lo agradecía desde el fondo de mi corazón, había tenido tanto tiempo para pensar, que supongo que no pude evitar hacerle aquella pregunta. Estábamos de nuevo sentadas en el jardín, viendo atardecer, mientras me recuperaba de la última sesión de ejercicios; la silla de ruedas estaba allí, aunque ya podía caminar con muletas, aún me seguía acompañando, como si me recordará la larga senda que tenía todavía por delante.

—¿Es porque te sientes culpable? —Se volvió a mirarme con el ceño fruncido—. Porque tú no tienes la culpa de nada, la única responsable de que esté ahora así soy yo —eran las mismas palabras que le había repetido a Vita-chan innumerables veces y de repente, viéndola dedicarme todo su tiempo libre a mí, me hizo sentir la necesidad de decírselas a ella también, no quería que nadie cargase con un peso que sólo me pertenecía a mí y mucho menos Fate-chan.

—Yo…

—Se sincera, Fate-chan —dije ante su vacilación, quería la verdad, no mentiras para tranquilizarme.

—Mm, es verdad que me siento culpable por no haber estado allí para protegerte como prometí que haría, pero no vengo aquí por eso… o sólo por eso. Vengo aquí porque quiero estar a tu lado para apoyarte, para hacer todo lo que está en mi mano para ayudarte a recuperarte. Vengo aquí porque cuando estabas inconsciente y al borde de… la muerte me dí cuenta de lo importante que eres para mí. No pude protegerte, pero al menos puedo hacer algo, por poco que sea, ahora estando junto a ti.

—Ari…Arigatto, Fate-chan… —no me salían más palabras, así que la abracé mientras lágrimas fugaces escapaban de mis ojos.

—No tienes por qué… —sus brazos me envolvieron con suavidad y, no por primera vez desde que estaba ingresada, deseé permanecer por siempre en aquel cálido refugio. Y fue tal vez entonces cuando nuevos sentimientos que aún tardaría en reconocer y entender comenzaron a mezclarse con nuestra amistad, pero esa es historia de otro tiempo.

Fue en los primeros días de otoño, cuando las hojas aún no amarillean en las ramas y todavía acompaña el calor de los últimos retazos del verano, en que mis piernas estuvieron totalmente recuperadas, podía caminar. Y el mismo día en que las muletas desaparecían de mi habitación, un ingeniero de la TSAB me trajo de vuelta a Raising Heart. Mi querido dispositivo había pasado también por malos momentos, pues como yo, había quedado seriamente dañado.

—Te he echado de menos, Raising Heart.

—Me too, my master.

—Gome ne, por mi culpa tú también lo has tenido difícil.

—Don´t be sad, master. Now I stay with you.

—¿Volverás a luchar conmigo?

—Of course, master. We´ll fight together.

Y con Raising Heart de nuevo a mi lado, llegó el momento de recuperar mi poder mágico por completo.


	2. Rebirth

**REBIRTH**

Había pasado tantos días sin ni siquiera intentar utilizar mi magia, que mi poder se había ido recuperando poco a poco, sin embargo, aunque mi Linker Core parecía estar en buen estado, los médicos no querían precipitarse y comenzamos con los ejercicios más básicos y sencillos, los que menos energía podían exigir; era como volver a aprender todo lo referente a la magia desde el principio, pero resultaba mucho más lento que cuando Yûno me enseñó y, por supuesto, no me dejaban excederme lo más mínimo, aunque tampoco es que se me pasara muy a menudo por la cabeza ponerme a intentar el Starlight Braker o el Divine Buster; simplemente recordar el resultado que sobrepasar mis límites había tenido en mi cuerpo, hacía que me tomase las cosas con más calma; debía recuperarme, era lo que más deseaba, volver a estar en plena forma, pero no se trataba de una carrera ni de una apuesta a vida o muerte; debía tomarlo con paciencia y apreciar así los pequeños avances que iba logrando.

Con las piernas sanas y todas mis heridas cicatrizadas, no tardaron en darme de alta en el hospital, aunque aún debería permanecer en Mid-Childa mientras se estabilizaba mi poder mágico y me sometía a pruebas rutinarias para ver cómo se desarrollaba todo. Me trasladé entonces a la casa que Lindy-san tenía en la capital y que ahora ocupaban mi madre y mi hermana, que volverían a Uminari una vez yo pudiera hacerlo.

Las clases ya habían comenzado en la escuela, así que Fate-chan me traía todos los apuntes y ejercicios que hacían, así como las tarjetas que mis compañeros de clase me escribían dedicándome sus mejores deseos para que me recuperará cuanto antes y volviera; al parecer les habían dicho que había tenido alguna especie de accidente, no era completamente verdad, pero tampoco era completamente mentira. Parte de las tardes las pasaba estudiando con la ayuda de Fate-chan y a veces también de Hayate-chan, y siempre que el tiempo acompañaba lo hacíamos en un parque cercano, donde las ramas de los árboles iban perdiendo su vestido de hojas; después de tanto tiempo metida en la habitación de un hospital, necesitaba estar al aire libre siempre que podía.

—Al menos así no perderás el curso —dijo Hayate-chan una de aquellas tardes.

—La verdad es que no sé cómo agradecéroslo.

—Será suficiente con que apruebes todo y… nos invites a una de esas deliciosas tartas de Midoriya —rió la dueña del Tomo del Cielo Nocturno—. ¿Ne, Fate-chan?

—Sí. Y aunque tengas que hacer alguna recuperación, no te preocupes, sabemos lo mucho que te estás esforzando…

—Mou, Fate-chan, así no me animas nada —dije en un falso tono lastimero, que arrancó las carcajadas de mis amigas.

—Me alegra que Nanoha haya recuperado su sentido del humor —comentó Fate-chan cuando sus risas se calmaron, Hayate-chan asintió.

Era cierto, una vez que había vuelto a andar y, sobre todo, desde que había salido del hospital mi humor había mejorado notablemente, bromeaba casi como antes y mi risa era más ligera, más auténtica.

—Aquí estáis —nos llegó la voz de Shamal-san, la guardiana se acercó a nosotras, mientras la saludábamos.

—Shamal vino a hablar con tus médicos —comentó Hayate-chan como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo, sin embargo mi pulso se aceleró.

—¿Y? —apenas podía disimular mi impaciencia, si los médicos habían dado su visto bueno, entonces…

—Puedes volver a casa —dijo Shamal-san—. Tus últimas pruebas han salido todas bien, así que, bajo mi supervisión, podrás seguir con el tratamiento en Uminari, deberás venir a Mid-Childa dentro de unos meses para ver cómo sigues, pero ya puedes volver a casa.

Era la mejor noticia que podían darme, la que hacía días que deseaba oír, por fin regresaría a mi casa y retomaría de nuevo mi vida.

—Y dejaré de ser un molestia para todos —se me escapó en un susurro.

—Baka…

—Auch… ¡Hayate-chan! —la colleja que me había dado picaba bastante.

—No digas tonterías como esa, tú no eres ninguna molestia, te ayudamos y estamos contigo porque queremos.

—Hayate dice la verdad, Nanoha. —Los ojos de Fate-chan tenían aquel brillo que recomendaba no contradecirla—. Así que no lo vuelvas a decir algo así.

—Gomen… Yo…

—Ah… —suspiró Hayate—. Déjalo, tampoco hace falta que te disculpes.

—Venga, aún te quedan muchos apuntes por repasar —Fate-chan puso delante de mí un taco de folios escritos por ambas caras, pero ni eso logró desanimarme.

—Os dejo seguir. Iré a hablar con tu madre y comunicarle las buenas noticias —apuntó Shamal-san sonriente.

Dos días después de aquello, volvíamos a Uminari. La vuelta a mi vida cotidiana de estudiante fue tranquila, aunque el primer día que pisé mi clase se formó un pequeño revuelo, todos mis compañeros me hacían preguntas, sentían curiosidad por saber qué era lo que me había pasado para estar tanto tiempo ingresada en un hospital. Menos mal que Arisa-chan estaba allí para "calmar a las fieras" y que me dejaran respirar entre tanta pregunta.

_—Es genial volver a verte sentada en tu pupitre_ —me llegó la voz mental de Fate-chan, que me miraba desde el suyo, en sus ojos una expresión que no era capaz de descifrar, pero que me transmitía una gran calidez. Sonreí.

_—Es genial volver a estar con todos vosotros._

Los días se sucedieron entre las clases y los ejercicios para seguir incrementando mi poder poco a poco; Fate-chan, Hayate-chan, Vita-chan, Signum-san, hasta Arf-san y Zafira-san me ayudaban a ello siempre que podían, bajo la supervisión de Shamal-san, que seguía todos mis progresos y controlaba que no me estuviera pasando de la raya. Aunque era Fate-chan la que más tiempo seguía dedicándome, realmente no sé de dónde sacaba hueco para ello, porque entre los estudios, sus deberes con la TSAB y el examen para Enforcer que estaba preparando no le debía quedar mucho, pero si no se encontraba en alguna misión, estaba conmigo. Y si alguna vez me quejaba porque sentía que la monopolizaba de forma egoísta, ella siempre me respondía lo mismo.

—En cualquier caso la egoísta soy yo. Al menos déjame seguir haciendo esto hasta que vuelvas volar. —Tampoco es que quisiera alejarla de mí, me sentía muy bien cuando estaba a su lado—. Yo… no puedo olvidar cómo me sentí cuando me enteré de que te habían herido y de que estabas muy grave, ni tampoco del miedo que pasé cuando estabas en coma, temiendo que no volvieras a despertar… —Lo sabía, me lo había contado mi madre, que Fate-chan pasaba todas las horas que le permitían al lado de mi cama, que sus ojos siempre estaban al filo de las lágrimas, que muchas veces asía mi mano y me llamaba repitiendo mi nombre una y otra vez. Así me quedaba sin argumentos para contradecirle y Fate-chan siguió volviendo un día tras otro.

Poco después de Año Nuevo, gracias al empeño, las ganas de luchar y la ayuda de aquellos que me querían, mis alas renacieron y volvieron a alzarme hacia el cielo. Fue una tarde de aquellas en las que sólo me acompañaban Fate-chan y Shamal-san, en una zona apartada del parque de Sakuradai; de alguna forma me sentía impaciente, porque después de discutirlo con la guardiana, habíamos elegido ese día para que intentara mi primer vuelo después de tantos meses anclada al suelo. Unas semanas atrás había viajado a Mid-Childa para hacerme algunas pruebas de seguimiento, al parecer todo estaba perfecto, mis niveles de magia habían vuelto casi por completo a su normalidad y todo indicaba a que pronto recuperaría mi calificación de rango más alta. Todo mi esfuerzo y mi paciencia se veían así recompensados y ahora, por fin, volvería a sentir la libertad de volar.

—Si en algún momento sientes que algo va mal, aterriza de inmediato.

—Todo irá bien, Shamal-san —sonreí ansiosa por comenzar.

—Yo estaré con ella, así que no tienes por qué preocuparte —dijo Fate-chan seriamente—. Aunque estoy segura de que Nanoha lo hará bien, ha luchado duro para llegar hasta aquí. —Aquella sincera y cálida sonrisa no hizo más que sumar más fuerzas a las que ya tenía.

—Bien. Id con cuidado.

—Raising Heart…

—Baradiche…

—¡Set up!

Una vez vestidas con nuestras Barrier Jackets, comenzamos a ascender lentamente; mi corazón latía acelerado y me moría de ganas de echar a volar alto y rápido, pero no debía tener prisa, poco a poco, como lo había hecho todo hasta ahora. Nos elevamos envueltas en la luz del ocaso, Fate-chan, un poco por debajo de mí, no apartaba sus ojos de mi cara, como si estuviera atenta a cualquier expresión que pudiera aparecer en ella. Nos detuvimos al alcanzar cierta altura, Uminari se veía preciosa a nuestros pies, bañada en los tonos dorados del atardecer, con un mar incandescente como telón de fondo.

—Nanoha... —Se había colocado a mi altura y ahora me tendía su mano libre.

—¿Fate-chan?

—Sólo por esta primera vez —dijo con aquella sonrisa suya que tan bien conocía.

Asentí y tomé sus cálidos dedos, que se entrelazaron con los míos; nos miramos una vez más y echamos a volar. Sentir el viento en mi cara, la libertad del cielo que se extendía a mi alrededor y la mano de Fate-chan en la mía, firme y suave, hacían que mi corazón latiera aún más rápido, desbordado de emociones que llevaban lágrimas de felicidad a mis ojos.

_—Junto a ti, Fate-chan, puedo hacer cualquier cosa, lograr lo imposible. Por eso quiero estar siempre a tu lado._ —Le dije sin pensar desde mi mente y lo más profundo de mis sentimientos.

Su mano apretó más fuerte la mía, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y vi de nuevo en ellos aquella expresión que no sabía descifrar, pero que me hacía sentir toda su dulzura y calidez.

—_Entonces estemos siempre juntas, Nanoha._

Y en aquel momento, cuando los cielos volvían a ser mi elemento, cuando mis renacidas alas se extendían majestuosas, fue cuando me di cuenta de que aquello que ambas acabábamos de expresar era ahora el mayor de mis deseos y que si Fate-chan no hubiese estado todo aquel tiempo a mi lado, desde los más oscuros y desesperanzados días, hasta aquel anochecer en que volábamos tomadas de la mano, puede que nunca hubiese encontrado el valor para enfrentarme contra el destino que quería atarme a una cama de hospital. Fuiste tú, Fate-chan, la que me diste la fuerza para volver a luchar.

―**FIN―**

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Bueno, ha sido mi primer fanfic de MSLN, espero haber sabido llevar a los personajes ^_^. Los nombres de los dispositivos de Nanoha y Fate están tomados de la traducción en inglés. Si queréis dejar vuestras reviews os estaré muy agradecida, las críticas siempre vienen bien para mejorar.

**Edit: **He actualizado este ffic para corregir los fallos que tenía, sobre todo referentes a la época en la que ocurre el incidente de Nanoha (por una extraña razón se me había metido en la cabeza que era cuando tenía 13 años, pero es con 11) y algún dato más, aparte de quitar algunos typos que habían quedado por ahí.


End file.
